An electrical switch may be turned on by passing current through a magnetic coil, which causes an armature to move from a first position contacting a normally closed contact to a second position contacting a normally open contact. When current is stopped to the magnetic coil, the armature moves from the second position back to the first position via a spring attached to the armature.